


Into the Unknown

by Kuromelis



Category: Haikyuu!!, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crossover, Established Relationship, M/M, Retelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuromelis/pseuds/Kuromelis
Summary: Неизведанное пожирает медленно, разрывает ноющую плоть, перемалывает кости в пыль под ногами, скалится гнилыми зубами, мучает, ждёт, заглядывает в глубины души горящими глазами, выворачивает её наизнанку. Ушиджима - порождение самой черни Неизведанного.Ушиджима и есть Неизведанное.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru





	Into the Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> посвящается medoed'у, с которым мы придумывали эту ау, вместо того, чтобы заняться делами  
> эта ау убивает меня на самом-то деле

Глухой стук топора отражается от деревьев, врезаясь в прелую почву и растворяясь в пожелтевшей траве. Предсмертный шёпот умирающих растений заполняет измотанное сознание, не позволяет думать. Неизведанное пожирает медленно, разрывает ноющую плоть, перемалывает кости в пыль под ногами, скалится гнилыми зубами, мучает, ждёт, заглядывает в глубины души горящими глазами, выворачивает её наизнанку. Ушиджима - порождение самой черни Неизведанного.

Ушиджима и есть Неизведанное. 

Небо над головой слишком низко, висит на верхушках деревьев, норовит упасть на землю непроницаемым одеялом. Небо вечно серое, осень не кончится, лучше не станет. Фонарь греет единственным теплом живой души, светит почти радостно в контексте вечности, улыбается. Иваизуми уже не умеет. Неизведанное ждёт, следует по пятам, цепляя витиеватыми рогами голые осенние ветки, манит в свою гостеприимно раскрытую пасть необъяснимой силой.

\- Похоже, у тебя заканчивается масло, Иваизуми. 

Иваизуми почти идёт навстречу, уже может почувствовать холодное дыхание громадного зверя и отвратительный запах гнили. Огонь ещё горит, тёплым пламенем облизывает чёрные стенки спасительной клетки изнутри, никогда не обжигает, не смеет, только не Иваизуми. Ему хочется так думать.

\- Позволь мне ненадолго взять твой фонарь.

Ушиджима говорит тихо, еле слышно шепчет в сгущающийся сумрак. Иваизуми будто слышит его в своей голове, невероятно, непозволительно громко, слышит каждое слово, каждую букву, неохотно сползающую с болезненно белых губ, и каждую ненавидит. Его ненависти хватит, чтобы затопить это место чёрной вязкой смолью до верхушек деревьев и чуть выше, пачкая перья пролетающих мимо птиц. Птицы летят на юг уже несколько лет.

\- Отстань, Ушиджима. Однажды я с тобой сразился за фонарь, значит сражусь снова.

Слова вырываются быстрее мыслей, неохотно копошащихся внутри черепной коробки, будто черви в гнили протухшего мяса, слетают с губ, покрытых заветренной корочкой отмершей кожи, достигают тёмного силуэта слишком неуправляемо.

\- Не надо угрожать, Иваизуми. Тебе стоит беречь пламя, а иначе свет твоего возлюбленного потухнет.

Иваизуми заглядывает в маленькое помутневшее оконце уже в который раз, уже в который раз замирает мраморным надгробным изваянием, ловит взглядом каждое движение любимых рук, почти слышит звонкое Ива-чан с другого конца маленькой комнаты и тихое прерывистое Хаджиме, опаляющее ухо горячим дыханием слишком откровенно. Ойкава уже в который раз самозабвенно танцует, переливаясь в ярком свете огня, становясь частью его, расплавляя фантомным взглядом. И Иваизуми расплавляется, отмирает, приходит в движение, заставляет себя жить.

\- Навсегда.

Голос раздаётся последними отзвуком в древесине, почве и сердце. Ушиджима стихает, разносится ветром по лесу, растворяется во тьме, оставаясь прогорклым привкусом на языке. Эдельвудовы деревья смотрят по-пустому жалостливо. Масло словно кровь умершего застыло в ветвях, просачиваясь через поры чёрными вязкими каплями. Топор снова мерным стуком сокращает их и так давно закончившуюся жизнь, продлевая чужую на миг, на секунду, на каплю.

Иваизуми задумывается, почему. Почему он всё ещё не сдался? Почему он всё ещё рубит деревья час за часом, превращая свои руки в огромные мозоли? Почему он всё ещё здесь? Почему он всё ещё жив? Бесчисленное множество вопросов разлетается вдребезги миллионами острых осколков, встречаясь с непоколебимой реальностью. Он всё ещё здесь, он всё ещё жив. Ради него. Почерневшие опавшие листья липнут к носкам сапог, отчаянно не хотят отставать, хватаются за последнюю надежду. Иваизуми крепче перехватывает фонарь в потяжелевшей от усталости руке, осенний ветер путается в коротких волосах.

Осень - чудовищный зверь, заставляющий увядать всё живое на своём пути, впрыскивающий яд в кровоточащие раны старых воспоминаний, убивающий медленно. В Неизведанном вечная осень. Вечный октябрь, холодный, сырой, тёмный и мрачный. Как и само Неизведанное. Ойкава любил осень. С Ойкавой любили осень. Он скрашивал всё одним своим существованием: танцевал под ледяными дождями, улыбался, заменяя собой само солнце на сером небосводе, кривлялся, смеялся, был. Теперь через закопчённое стёклышко его нового дома он светит слишком неправильно, слишком тускло, недостаточно. Иваизуми снова любовно подливает масло в огонь их воспоминаний, теплящийся где-то глубоко в остывающем сердце.

Слова песни ленно текут меж высоких тёмных деревьев невидимым потоком, просачиваются сквозь закрытые окна и двери, проникают в гудящую голову, заполняя её тяжёлым свинцом уныния. Хочется закрыть глаза хотя бы навсегда. Иваизуми не позволяет себе, хватает ручку фонаря и следует по серым нитям нот. Холодно, дыхание превращается в клубы белёсого пара, вырываясь из приоткрытого рта, растекаясь в пространстве. Музыка вяжет ноги, приковывает к земле, противится.

\- Иваизуми, я знал, что ты придёшь. 

Песня стихает резко, но кажется почти законченной. Слова Ушиджимы тянутся следом почти в той же тональности словно негласное продолжение глубоким баритоном, отдающим эхом в самом теле. 

\- У меня есть кое-что для тебя. 

Фонарь послушно поворачивается в указанную сторону, щедро разливая мягкий свет сквозь густой туман. Иваизуми видит мальчика. Толстые ветви опутывают его безжизненное тело, редкие ржавые листья почти сливаются с рыжими волосами, выбивающимися из деревянной клетки, закрытые глаза подрагивают, и отчаяние замерло на слишком юном лице. Неизведанное медленно поглощает его. Неизведанное решило присвоить его себе. Кажется, Иваизуми что-то кричит в ответ.

\- Я ращу тебе новое дерево. Его свет будет ярко сиять в фонаре.

Слова выбивают, казалось бы, прочную почву из-под ног, Иваизуми поскальзывается на грязи осознания, падая, больно прикладывается об острый камень реальности. Он больше не знает, во что верить. Чужая душа, сокрытая за железом фонаря, всё, что у него ещё осталось. Последнее.

\- Ты перемалывал потерянные души долгие годы.

И он не может простить себя за это. Не может простить за то, что губил их, за то, что верил, за то, что не может смириться. Иваизуми ненавидит Ушиджиму до красных глаз и белых костяшек, Иваизуми любит Ойкаву до одури, до помутнения искалеченного рассудка. Его кровь будто темнеет, постепенно окрашиваясь в непроглядно вязкий чёрный уже в течение многих лет. Он медленно иссыхает изнутри, уже скрипит при ходьбе, словно старый пол от шагов маленькой девочки.

\- Я не знал этого! Я не знал, откуда берутся эдельвудовы деревья!

Эдельвуд. Благородные деревья. Что угодно, но не это. Заблудшие, потерянные, несчастные. Не благородные. Ничто не может быть благородным в этом лесу, независимо от происхождения. Здесь всё теряет свой смысл, становится безлико одинаковым, отличается друг от друга лишь именами и картой родинок на теле. Иваизуми всё ещё пытается не упустить этот самый смысл, вцепляясь в него шершавыми пальцами. Не выходит.

\- Это имело бы значение? Ты бы позволил душе своего возлюбленного угаснуть навсегда? Поддерживай свет. Похоже, после стольких лет ты больше не заботишься о нём.

Ушиджима искренне не понимает призрачных идеалов Иваизуми, склоняет голову набок в неком вопросительном жесте, даже не пытается понять. Иваизуми ломает. Вся его прочная каменная стена убеждений, выстраиваемая очень долго, рушится за доли секунды, рассыпаясь у ног горсткой пыли. Ушиджима настойчиво сдувает и её, не оставляя даже намёка на существование. Иваизуми отчаянно пытается выстроить новую на месте прежней.

\- Придержи язык или я заставлю тебя замолчать! Он бы этого не хотел.

Ложь. Иваизуми слишком хорошо знает, что Ойкава сделал бы абсолютно всё, будь тот на его месте. Ойкава слишком нуждается в нём, до потемнения в глазах нуждается, слишком зависим, чтобы настолько просто потерять. Иваизуми так не может. Иваизуми ненавидит себя за это. Руки двигаются неохотно, словно воздух обрёл студенистую форму, не позволяющую свободно двигаться, хватаются на основания веток, опутавших обмякшее тело мальчишки, с хрустом ломают их словно тонкие кости крохотных сиалий. Неизведанное не желает отдавать так просто, Неизведанное тянется за таким желанным фонарём, Неизведанное хочет поглотить Иваизуми следом.

\- Я хочу помочь тебе, Иваизуми. Тебе нужно масло или душа твоего возлюбленного?

\- Я просил тебя замолчать! 

Топор ложится в руку сам послушным её продолжением, на его ручке уже почти протёрты следы от пальцев, на холодном металле миллионы засечек, он приземляется в паре чёртовых сантиметров от тонких веткообразных пальцев. Иваизуми с удовольствием отсёк бы парочку, оставляя кровавый след. Он, почему-то, уверен, что кровь у Ушиджимы тоже чёрная словно масло эдельвуда. Ушиджима и правда похож на заблудшую, поглощённую Неизведанным душу. Иваизуми его совсем не жаль. Иваизуми готов убить его прямо сейчас. Оглушительный хохот разлетается по лесу и звучит слишком истерически словно отражение всей изломанной психики этого места. Топор снова несколько раз попусту рассекает воздух, не касаясь изворотливой цели. Фонарь всё ещё лежит подле мальчишки, опутанного безнадёжностью, и где-то, вроде, совсем рядом, но, в то же время, невероятно, недоступно далеко слышится зовущее Хината и дикий-дикий смех.

Водоворот цветов перед глазами, сбитое дыхание, чувство непонимания, казалось, длились вечность. Ушиджима будто охотник, позволяющий своей жертве порезвиться перед неизбежной кончиной. Иваизуми будто добыча, загнанная в ловушку, бьющаяся в агонии, пытаясь скинуть с лапы железную хватку капкана. Призрачный внутренний зверь Иваизуми уже сдался, Иваизуми пытается держаться на еле тёплой крови, неподвижно застывшей в онемевающих конечностях. Выходит отвратительно, почти так же, как попытка поймать мутным взглядом хоть что-нибудь кроме ослепляющего света ещё горящего фонаря. Невероятно отвратительно.

\- Верни мне мой фонарь.

Неожиданно спокойный голос Ушиджимы звучит словно гром. Один из мальчишек поднимает фонарь почти на уровень тёмной головы и Иваизуми ничего не может сделать, хотя хочет отнять, выхватить нагревающееся от чужих ледяных рук железо. Он должен быть единственным, но не может, просто не в состоянии противиться, может только лежать на промозглой земле и рвано вбирать холодный воздух в искалеченные, истерзанные лёгкие. Ни Кагеяма, ни Ушиджима не видят уже ничего вокруг.

\- Твой фонарь?

\- Ни за что, он нам нужен.

\- Да, ведь я должен вернуть Хинату домой.

Слова мальчишки и крохотной сиалии звучат наперебой, ещё больше сбивая с толку, паника отчётливо читается в их глазах, но почти не оседает на лицах тяжёлой тенью, будто соскальзывает с бледной, почти просвечивающейся кожи, щедро оставаясь лишь тёмными отёками под глазами. Иваизуми пытается сконцентрировать измученный взгляд хоть на чём-то, но всё упорно продолжает расплываться, превращаясь в сплошное чёрно-белое пятно с вкраплением рыжего.

\- Твой друг слишком слаб, чтобы уйти. Очень скоро он станет частью моего леса.

Ушиджима почти растерянно сводит плечи, чуть приподнимая их с привычной высоты, и откровенно не понимает. Ушиджима не сомневается ни на секунду.

\- Я не допущу этого.

Кагеяма тоже. Он просто знает, что не может позволить этому случиться, не может уйти, оставив Хинату умирать здесь, оплетённого неподатливыми ветвями. И, как бы не издевался над ним, обзываясь, устраивая драки, вечно ссорясь, он всё ещё невероятно любит его: этот вечный оптимизм, смешно подскакивающие при беге рыжие пряди, эти нелепые порой шутки, легко слетающие с линии губ. Всего его со всеми странностями и причудами. Они должны попасть домой, просто обязаны вернуться. Хотя бы выжить.

\- Что ж тогда может лучше заключить сделку? Я могу поместить его душу в этот фонарь, и, пока огонь горит, его тело будет жить. А ты либо станешь носителем фонаря, либо будешь смотреть, как он умирает. Иди ко мне.

Кагеяма обдумывает каждое слово, смакует на языке, прорывая кислую оболочку горькой мякоти, перебирает мысли бусинами чёток. Фонарь мягко опускается на землю, и пламя почти не колышется, замерло, не смея вздохнуть или дрогнуть, будто смиренно ожидая своего приговора. Неестественно спокойно. Иваизуми пытается не думать о том, что случится с Ойкавой, когда за тем же чёрным железом будет теплиться новая, ещё не покинувшая пока дышащее тело душа, пытается не думать о том, что случится, если он не отпустит Ойкаву прямо сейчас, как долго он сможет ещё держать его пленником собственной судьбы. Рука Кагеямы медленно соскальзывает с тонкой линии ручки, касаясь её лишь самыми кончиками оледеневших пальцев, и замирает, будто не приняв ещё окончательного решения, будто стоя на краю обрыва и смотря на разбивающуюся об камни воду горной реки, текущей слишком стремительно. Торжество Ушиджимы можно почувствовать кожей.

\- Стой. Это глупо, не хочу бесцельно бродить по лесу до конца дней.

Кагеяма с новой силой обхватывает дугу железа и поднимает фонарь с промёрзлой всё ещё земли. Огонь отзывается радостным всплеском, почти потухает и вспыхивает снова миллионами оттенков. Паника, кажется, начинает трепыхаться на дне непроглядно чёрных зрачков Ушиджимы. Он пытается сказать что-то, пытается убедить, твердит что-то о помощи заплутавшим детям, доверительным баритоном пытается разлиться в чужом сознании, опутывая мрачно-чёрные деревья. Иваизуми из последних сил удерживает в пальцах тонкую нить происходящего. 

\- Ты пытаешься помочь не мне, у тебя одержимость поддерживать огонь в этом фонаре. Такое ощущение, что твоя душа в фонаре.

Кагеяма кажется слишком решительным, пронзительно смотрит прямо вперёд, будто одним своим видом бросая вызов окружению. Иваизуми пытается отрицать, просто не может смириться с тем, что его никогда не было в фонаре, что все эти долгие годы он поддерживал жизнь того, кого ненавидит, пытается игнорировать нарастающий гул разбивающих мыслей в голове. Ушиджима реагирует слишком остро, колышится всем телом, приходит в неугасимую ярость. Неизведанное сжимает мир до мальчика с фонарём, поглощая разливающийся свет.

\- Ты готов узреть настоящую тьму?!

Кагеяма вздрагивает лишь от неожиданности, сохраняя неприличное спокойствие, смотрит всё так же прямо, пряча осколки страха всё глубже. Он не должен показывать свою слабость. Не сейчас, когда от этого зависит жизнь слишком близкого для него человека. Только наэлектризованный воздух распирает горло и голос предательски вздрагивает.

\- А ты... Ты готов?

Дверца фонаря послушно открывается, и Кагеяма уже готов потушить отчаянно колыхающийся огонь. Ушиджима колышится вместе с ним, почти в том же темпе, совершенно не хочет погибать так нелепо, от рук какого-то мальчишки, не хочет проиграть ему, тянет руки в надежде отнять единственный шанс. 

\- Нет. Нет!

Всё становится слишком очевидным. Кагеяма лишь фыркает, снова запечатывая огонь за стеклом и заставляя будто замереть весь мир, единственными звуками в котором является лишь шелест листьев у головы Хинаты, лёгкий трепет крыльев маленькой птички и оглушительно громкий звон разбитых жизней. В голове Иваизуми одновременно много и ни одной мысли. Он отчётливо может осознать только чёрную ненависть, текущую по венам вместо крови, и свои чёртовы беспомощность и глупость. Пелена перед глазами будто рассеивается, и Иваизуми только сейчас понимает, что она была перед его глазами уже многие, невыносимо долгие и тяжёлые годы. 

\- Держи, Иваизуми, мне ещё свои проблемы решать, а это твоя.

Иваизуми аккуратно берёт в руки фонарь, одновременно такой любимый и такой ненавистный фонарь и будто в последний раз смотрит в огонь. Тень Ойкавы всё ещё повисла в нём, но выглядит теперь до тошноты фальшивой, совершенно непохожей, но Иваизуми всё равно не может оторвать свой взгляд почти так же, как не может понять, почему он не замечал этого раньше, почему верил Ушиджиме, почему позволял Неизведанному так нелепо управлять им.

\- Его души никогда не было в этом фонаре, да, Ушиджима?

Взгляд путается в каштановых волосах, сияющих пронзительно жёлтым огнём, но Иваизуми всем телом чувствует, что Ушиджима стоит прямо позади. Ему не надо смотреть по сторонам, чтобы знать. Глаза обманывали его сознание долгие годы, и вряд ли они помогут ему сейчас. Он и так знает, что Ушиджима сейчас будет убеждать его, знает, что чуть поодаль Кагеяма уже почти избавил Хинату от плена ветвей, знает, что они сбросили с себя хватку Неизведанного, так старательно хватавшего их. Знает, что должен сделать, чтобы тоже освободиться от его пут.

\- Слушай, Иваизуми, слушай меня. Видишь, все, кто погибают здесь превращаются в древесину для фонаря. Руби их своим топором. Давай. Скорей!

В голосе Ушиджимы уже не осталось и следа от вечной холодности и непричастности. Звук дрожит, извиваясь тысячами змей в руках неумелого укротителя. Иваизуми уже не слушает его, даже не собирался. Свет фонаря резко освещает истерзанное тело, и становится понятно: Ушиджима - дерево эдельвуда, Ушиджима - сгнившая душа Неизведанного. Стекло снова остывает вдали от огня, и Иваизуми уже может смотреть на огонь без створки расплавленного песка.

\- Стой! Ты больше никогда не увидишь своего возлюбленного, Иваизуми. Ты правда готов вернуться в свой пустой дом? Нет!

Иваизуми кидает последний взгляд на такие любимые очертания, на мгновение прикрывает глаза, поднимает со дна воспоминания, самые любимые, самые ценные. Но Ушиджима продолжает что-то говорить, почти срываясь на крик, и не оставляет выбора. Лёгкие наполняются быстро нагревающимся, но всё равно ледяным воздухом, расширяются, грозясь изнутри сломать все кости. Иваизуми замирает лишь на секунду и с невероятной болью выпускает его в глубь замкнутого пространства. Ушиджима огнём исчезает из его жизни, исчезает совсем. Лишь тонкая дымка, улетающая ввысь, напоминает о его существовании. И холодный, резко остывший фонарь.

Иваизуми потерянно сидит в кресле на крыльце собственного деревянного домика, невидящим взглядом уставясь вдаль. Когда-то это был их дом, теперь он здесь один, опутанный тенью бессмысленности и шорохами воспоминаний. Он потерял смысл своего существования вместе с Ойкавой. Они были слишком связаны, чтобы разлучаться, будто сиамские близнецы, срощенные сердцами. Заживающие раны души кровоточат с новой силой, убивая Иваизуми с каждой минутой и часом. Он и не против, готов отправиться за Ойкавой вслед, оставив холодный дом в одиночестве медленно гнить. Но пока он только гниёт вместе с ним в ледяном молчании. Скрип двери раздаётся оглушительно громко, толстыми гвоздями прибивает к креслу и доскам пола, и Иваизуми отчаянно замирает и хочет верить. Огонь в душе, почти потухший крохотный огонёк, вспыхивает миллиардами самых ярких костров, стоит только из-за толстого монолита двери показаться выученной наизусть руке. Ойкава осторожно ступает по скрипучему полу и застывает в капкане любимого взгляда, не может боле шевельнуть ни пальцем. Лишь с губ растерянно слетает такое до боли знакомое имя.

\- Ива-чан?

Иваизуми кажется, что это всё не может быть правдой. Все те долгие года вечной осени рассеиваются, кажутся такими далёкими и давно забытыми, и хочется только прикоснуться, огладить руками кожу, запустить пальцы в волосы, услышать голос, пробирающий до мелких-мелких мурашек. Обоюдная потребность друг в друге. По щекам Ойкавы медленно, никуда не торопясь, текут дорожки прозрачных слёз, он улыбается, измученно и облегчённо. И у них впереди ещё целая вечность.

Идёт снег.


End file.
